


Not jealous

by reetsu



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: M/M, jealous ginti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginti is not the type to get jealous. He is not. Ginti/Clavis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not jealous

Loud music. Flashing lights. And lots and lots of boozes.

Yup, this is how arbiters spent their work break.

Coming down here was Clavis idea. He was also allowed a break from his work on the elevator to have some fun too.

Bartenders from other levels were also here. Ginti greeted them with a "hi" or just a gesture of his head before they went to get a drink and join their friends on the dance floor.

Ginti was sitting at one of the table in the corner all by himself with his drink in hand.

Clavis was dancing with the others, enjoying himself very much as Ginti could see from his place.

The elevator boy knew everybody in the building so he had no trouble talking to them as he danced along side.

Clavis had tried to drag Ginti with him but the red hair said he was tired and not in the mood for it, preferring to use this time to rest.

Ginti finish his glass and got up to ask for another. While he waited for the bartender to finish preparing his drink Clavis slided next to him. He was all sweaty and panting from dancing so much.

"You sure are having fun." Ginti commented as he looked at him.

"You should join me." Clavis smiled. "Dancing might help take that stress out of you."

Ginti took a sip from his new glass "How many times I have to tell you I´m not in the mood?"

Clavis pout but didn´t insist, choosing to go back to the dance floor. Ginti also returned to his place in his table.

After fifteen minutes his second drink was gone too and he started to consider the idea of leaving and go back to his bar. At least there he should get to be really alone without someone annoying him.

For some reason he looked at the crowd trying to find Clavis. It wasn´t hard because he easily spot the green head moving in the middle of so many people. And at his side was some blond guy.

Ginti kept glaring at the person dancing next to Clavis. He had seen him before many times but never got his name. He was a bartender two levels above him. But what was calling his attention was how this guy was without a doubt checking Clavis out with his eyes.

Ignore it. Was his first thought. Some bartender is mentally undressing Clavis. Big deal.

He decided it was time to leave. Just as he was about to exit the bar through the door, he sparred a glance behind. He wish he didn´t.

The guy wasn´t dancing next to him anymore. He wasn´t there. Neither was Clavis.

Leave. Leave. Get out of here!

Without knowing what he was doing, Ginti passed through the people on the dance floor trying to find the elevator boy.

He found him and the blond guy leaned against a pillar, not dancing, just talking. Clavis laugh at something the guy said.

Ginti stay there, unnoticed by them.

Part of him wanted to leave this place. But some other part wanted him not too.

He didn´t knew what made him cross the bar just to find Clavis or why he didn´t want him to be alone with the blond he knew nothing about.

Something inside of him snapped the moment the guy put his hand on Clavis hip.

He leaned down to whisper something that only Clavis could hear. His hand moved from his hip to one of his buttocks, groping it.

In a matter of seconds Ginti walked to where they were and grabbed Clavis arm, dragging him through the dancefloor.

The blond guy stayed behind with a thunderstruck expression on his face.

Nobody seemed to care about Ginti pulling Clavis with him all the way until the exit of the bar. Either they were very drunk or choose not to get involved.

Reaching the elevator Ginti finally let go of Clavis.

"Ginti, what was that for?" Clavis finally spoke once the other grip was gone.

"Take us to my bar."

"Uh." Clavis had a surprised look on his face "If you wanted someone to take you you could have asked for the other elevator boy."

"Just do it." Was the readhead only response.

Clavis nodded and opened the door of the elevator. Inside of it he pressed the button to go up to Ginti floor.

Neither spoke during the trip.

The second the doors opened, Clavis , without expecting, was pushed against the wall of the bar. Before he could say anything he was kissed by Ginti.

He could savor the taste of alcohol from the other mouth as his tongue entered the smaller boy mouth.

Ginti hands slided to his thighs, holding them as he picked him up, not breaking the kiss for a second.

Clavis put his arms around Ginti neck to deepen even more. They broke apart when breathing became difficult.

Then all became clear to Clavis.

"Ginti, were you jealous? Is that why you did all that?"

Ginti did not answer, looking at the other side. Clavis broke into laughter.

"I didn´t knew you were the jealous type. That is so cute."

"Shut up." Ginti bit Clavis neck hard.


End file.
